The present invention generally relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly relates to trench capacitors.
Capacitors formed in three-dimensional trenches offer high capacitance per unit area. Typical applications include the storage capacitor for dynamic random access memory (RAM), and for power supply decoupling in high-performance processors. In some instances, these capacitors are formed in the substrate of the semiconductor.